Challenge
by honechan7892
Summary: One-shot. Short drabble. 2044/2045 After the death of Integra Hellsing, the new Director of the Hellsing Organization, Wilhelmina Harker, struggles with taking up command. Not everyone is happy with the turn of events-especially her new, rebelious servant- Alucard. r&r please!


**Hi! As promised, I intend to post a few one shots^^" ;_The Age Ol' War_ (my "M" rated story-though it's not that adult themed in my personal opinion ;)) time line; "Hellsing" and all of it's characters belong to Kouta Hirano, Mina Harker Jr. belongs to me (haha), whereas Mina Harker belongs to B. Stocker; one-shots go along with the seasons Mina is the new Hellsing Director after Sir Integras death.**

**Ejoy 3**

September, 2044

...

He felt her approach, a pressure against the back of his mind, even before he heard her movements. The Harker woman was making her way down to the sub levels. From the sound of her footfalls gradually being muffled by thick layers of dust, she was heading towards his chambers.

The NoLife King smiled slightly without humor. He wondered how long he would have to put up with this new "employee", as she called her pitiful self. Granted, she did seem to spark his interest: a young, rather attractive woman, dressed in business clothes so strict, she could pose as a sixty year old nun, her lips constantly drawn into a tight line of dissatisfaction.

The effect was thrown off however, by her sensual features and the simple fact that she was a nice piece of ass.

But all this was irrelevant.

She was of Harker blood line, so the bottom line was-she had to be eliminated… possibly in the nearest future, along with her whole family, naturally. The vampire's predatory eyes moved to the doorway.

Alucard tried to catch the various trains of thought she was contemplating, the woman's ideas and feelings broadcasting in all directions, like a screechy, unsteady radio. The picture wasn't as clear as in any other human mind, her brain processing and analyzing many things at once, jumbling everything together, but what he did feel clearly, was her determination. Determination and cool calculation.

Alucard's eyes widened in realization, his smile gaining a content edge- the Count uncovered another feeling:

Fury

**...O...**

Mina walked cautiously up to the heavy door, painted over with an old rusty-red pentagram. She contemplated knocking, but that would be complete idiocy. Alucard must already be aware of her presence.

She pushed the door lightly and it swung back with ease, moaning horribly. Mina raised her eyes and immediately found herself looking into Alucard's . Not looking down, she began to make her way across the fog covered floor, raising her chin proudly. She knew she was being silly-people shouldn't look into the eyes of a rouge dog-that only pushed it into attack- but Harker deduced that if she ever wanted to hold at least a semblance of authority over the vampire, she had to be fearless.

Besides, she was freaking livid right now. He was ignoring her command to the point that it began causing a problem within the Organization. And if nothing else, she would have _order_.

Mina stopped ten feet away from the Count and looked around with disapproval. She could sense the scent of decay and musk in the air along with the despicable touch of moisture, covering her body in a slimy sheet. The skin of her shirt-covered arms erupted in Goosebumps, under the queer feeling.

"I see you have the whole "vampire lair" stereotype down to perfection: cobwebs, mist…coffin, maybe even a skeleton?" she said tartly. Alucard took the half-filled wine glass from his table and swirled the liquid around leisurely. He took a sip, the blood tainting his lips a more lively color. The vampire kept his eyes on Harker, watching her every move to the point of brashness.

"It is…how I prefer." He stated cautiously, unsure as to where she was leading their exchange.

Mina contemplated how to go about the matter. She knew he could read her thoughts if he cared to and a decorative opening speech would offend his intelligence. The young woman took in a subtle breath, painfully aware of her own incompetence with dealing with _the_ vampire (who she had been secretly fawning over for fifteen years).

"You do not wish to acknowledge me as your employer and superior-too bad for you. However, this situation has proven to be troublesome to the Hellsing Organization, its workers and business partners." She glared at him with darkening eyes. Wilhelmina pulled out a piece of paper work from her skirt's side pocket and shook it at him, accenting every second word.

"If you ever endanger the lives of my men, by refusing to pull back when I _order_ you to, I will see to it, that you will not have any more occasions to present the full force of your powers." She straightened her pose. "Furthermore, I have been receiving congratulating letters for Iscariot Section Thirteen, positively thrilled with Hellsing's lack of interference with their "missionary" work in Ireland." Mina smacked the sheet of paper against her palm. "That is _our_ Island, dammit. I will not have our private disagreement ruining the Hellsing Organization's name. I am calling you off the flight to Wales. Ceres shall fly there with Gabriel."

The vampire lord's fingers resting on his throne, tightened slightly.

"They cannot eliminate the threat alone. You require my presence." Alucard said coolly, his mind reeling. She didn't want him to go out and have fun? What was this? House arrest?

"Victoria is loyal." Mina said frostily. She immediately regretted her choice of words seeing a sneer form on his lips.

"Yes, she _is_."He answered. But Alucard added in his thoughts: '_to __**me**__! She loves __**only**__ me.'_

Mina must have seen it in his eyes-a slight look of contempt and satisfaction, because she seethed at him.

"She will never hurt me." the young woman said with confidence.

"You underestimate her." Alucard answered with a dangerous smile, showing her the double row of terrifying, sharp vampire teeth. Harker shook her head.

"No, but I think _you_ do." She said softly. Mina decided that their converstaion was over. She turned her back on him and left the chamber. Alucard blinked after her a couple of times, not sure if she was implying his lack of control over his own servant or the Police Girl's golden streak of kills…had _Harker_ won the argument?

The woman lifted her chin in conviction, striding up the few steps. "You're staying in the mansion, Alucard. Ceres goes South-this is my final order."

Alucard watched Mina slam the door behind her, his fingers shaking with fury against the delicate glass chalice. Not even realizing, he broke the wine glass, blood pouring down his trembling fingers.

**...O...  
.**

*** I'm writting one-shots and because I don't plan much, I don't intend to collect these drabbles into one story ;P If you want to check out more of my works, go to my profile3 thank you for putting up with me!**


End file.
